


Fleeting Opportunities

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Category: Deathstroke - Fandom
Genre: Arkham Origins, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade only went to Bruce Wayne's ball as Harvey's plus one to observe the richest in Gotham, but he did not expect to meet a young and beautiful woman for whom his heart would throb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Opportunities

A cold, blue eye surveyed the lavishly decorated ballroom, observing some of Gotham’s wealthiest people though the steady gaze of a mercenary, but he wasn’t here to kill. Not tonight. No, on this cool autumnal evening, Deathstroke was merely noting the behavioural traits of the more renowned individuals, should any of them end up contributing to his payroll. He had made a habit of watching his potential targets on any nights he had off, for it often proved useful if he knew where his prey might go to eat, how much they might drink, which dark and ominous alleyways they might take in order to stumble back home. They never got back to the safety of their armchairs if they were on Deathstroke’s list, of course. He was quick, confident and spectral. He made a kill as silently as he could, then moved on, leaving no evidence for the police to follow. That was the way he had to stay. Getting imprisoned didn’t put bread on the table. Getting a ‘normal’ job was out of the question. He couldn’t live any other way. He lived for the kill, loved the rush of otherwise unused emotion that made his heart twitch when the chase began, but the short burst of bitter-sweet triumph that coursed through his veins when his mission was complete was what gave him the unrivalled satisfaction he needed.

Suddenly, an anxious voice in his ear made him snap out of his military mind frame and he became Slade Wilson once more, his good eye relaxing and some of the tension in his muscles, restrained by the dinner suit, eased away.

“You might want to try looking more like an upper-class gentleman and less like a sexual predator.” Harvey Dent whispered. Slade’s mouth cracked into a grin as he regarded this comment with all the arrogance of what he was pretending to be. He supposed Harvey was right. After all, he was only here because the District Attorney had reluctantly agreed to bring Slade as his plus one. Ah, the beauty of the favour. It never let Slade down…

“Sad world, isn’t it?” Slade said with a sigh. “You can’t trust anybody…”

“Says the least trustworthy person in the room...” Harvey snorted, giving Bruce Wayne a nod as he approached the pair.

“Considering you’re supposed to be one of the most trustworthy, it would do you well to remember how our agreement came about…” Slade responded quietly as the grin dropped to a light smile when he shook the entrepreneur’s hand. Harvey’s eyes showed the ill-felt discontent that ebbed away at him every time he thought on why he had been obligated to bring Slade with him in the first place.

“Slade, isn’t it?” Bruce confirmed as he greeted the unnoticeably out-of-place older man. “I think we’ve met before.”

“We have.” He replied, giving another false smile. “It’s good to see you again.”

Bruce laughed before he turned to Harvey. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He chuckled, although a little concern softened his voice. “Is everything alright?”

Harvey nodded soberly and wracked his brain for a decent excuse. “I can’t remember if Tommy asked me to keep an eye on his sister, or whether I dreamt it…”

“Bridgett’s fine.” Bruce reassured. “I was speaking to her a few moments ago.”

“That’s good.” Harvey smiled weakly. It may have escaped his friend’s notice, but Slade was trained to recognise nervousness and he knew it was endangering his secret identity.

“For you.” The dark-haired and handsome man answered with another laugh. “Tommy looked like a bull seeing red when he saw Bridgett talking to a young man he didn’t recognise!” They all shared a laugh and looked around the room at the dancing couples and laughing business tycoons, nearly all with glasses of wine in hand as they conversed. Suddenly, Bruce turned back to Harvey and said; “I bet you were pleased about Maroni’s right-hand man being murdered.” Harvey went even paler as his friend continued. “You got a load of new leads on your case, didn’t you?”

“Yeah.” He nodded sheepishly. Slade gave him a hard glare out of the corner of his eye in hopes that it would terrify his guilty conscience into staying silent.

“I wondered if that’s why you looked so white.” Bruce joked. “You wouldn’t have had anything to do with it, would you?” He grinned.

In order to draw the attention away from the now sweating Harvey, Slade said; “He’s far too riotous… He’d rather wait a lifetime for a case to develop than force it to.”

“Let’s be honest with ourselves…” Harvey began, his voice laced with venom that was directed at Slade. “If anyone’s going to commit murder, it’s you.”

Slade gave a hearty laugh to divert as much attention as he could onto himself. “Of course. There’s nothing more I take pleasure from than watching justice being served.”

“I can imagine.” Bruce grinned. “I knew there was a reason the two of you got along…”

Just then, a copper-headed young man emerged from the crowd of well-dressed millionaires, a serious and stoic expression setting his lips in a firm line. A bored, but beautiful young woman followed behind, looking incredibly irate, childish even as they came to meet the three men.

“Ah, there you both are!” Bruce exclaimed. “I was wondering where you’d gone.”

“I was trying to hide from Tommy…” the woman muttered, her hair that was nearly the exact same shade of red as her brother’s shimmering under the light of the chandelier.

“I shouldn’t have to keep an eye on you all the time.” Thomas Elliot replied. “You’re the older sibling. You should try to maintain whatever maturity you can muster…”

Slade could see in her soft, hazel eyes how that comment had cut through her, although her face still showed nothing but moody annoyance as she moved towards Bruce for a comforting embrace.

“Don’t be too hard on her, Tommy.” Bruce reasoned as he wrapped his arms around the seemingly dejected woman. They clearly knew each other very well, for such an action in a public setting would have been highly unconventional if they did not.

“Don’t even bother, Bruce.” Bridgett began wickedly as she pulled away, tucking a curl of her hair behind her ear. “Tommy’s more concerned about his reputation than he is about me. He always has been. I think it’s because he’s such a Mummy’s boy!”

Tommy’s eyes flashed with anger as his mouth tightened and Bruce obviously felt the need to step between them. What this meant to Slade was that the two, in the spirit of good old-fashioned brother-sister rivalry, were liable to start tearing each other’s hair out at any moment. Harvey was desperately trying to conceal a snigger as the mercenary’s gaze lingered on the red-headed woman for longer than it should have done, taking in her slender body and the swell of her breasts as she huffed in frustration. Her deep red ball gown adorned her figure beautifully and the lace details at the top suited her very well, as did the delicate hairband that held back her styled fringe.

“You two have been like this ever since you were kids.” Bruce said, exasperated with the lack of progress they had made. “Can’t you get along for a little while? Or at least pretend to?”

“It’s not my fault Tommy’s can’t leave me alone for more than five minutes!” Bridgett flared.

“I’m not giving you the opportunity to try and pull a one night stand.” Tommy retorted. ”You’ve been nothing but trouble since you moved out…”

“Then allow me to look after the young lady.” Slade said with a suave smile. “I can assure you, she’ll be in very safe hands.”

Harvey looked at Slade, surprise causing his eyebrows to furrow. Bruce however, was anxious to separate the squabbling siblings before they drew too much attention to themselves.

“That sounds like a great idea.” The playboy billionaire said, clapping his hands together with supressed glee. Bridgett meanwhile, stared up at Slade, a small smile gracing her red lips and a curious glint in her eyes.

Tommy seemed satisfied with that, so he let the two wander off into the crowded ballroom with only a nod of approval. As per custom, Bridgett slipped her arm through Slade’s as they took a turn about the vast space, making idle conversation and commenting on such things as the decorations, the wine and the general atmosphere of the place. Eventually, she gathered the courage to say;

“You know, I never got your name.”

“Wilson.” He answered. “Slade Wilson. And you would be Bridgett Elliot, am I right?”

“That’s me.” She smiled. “I must thank you for getting me out of that… Tommy can be such an ass sometimes…”

“That’s a trait a lot of men tend to share…” He muttered with a near-invisible grin. “But tell me, I couldn’t help but overhear you’ve moved out of your parent’s home…” Bridgett nodded her reply. “Forgive me, I know it’s not my place to interfere, but it seems a little unconventional for a young woman of your social standing.”

“I needed to break away from my family…” She sighed. “My parents are so controlling. I just wanted to grow up like a normal person and be able to make my own life choices, but they ruined it for me. I had dreams once, but they were crushed because my studies at University were chosen for me… So I just had to break out of that trap. One day, about a year ago, I realised my life was still going nowhere and, even if I did what my parents wanted me to do, I never got any praise or support because Tommy has always been the favourite. I looked for an apartment and of course I didn’t struggle for money because I had large amounts from birthdays and Christmases saved up, and when I found one I liked, I bought it.”

“I can’t imagine your family reacted well to that…”

“They didn’t.” She continued. “I had to do it on the sly. No one had any idea what I was doing until one day, I packed all of my things up, carried them down to the front door, went into the drawing room and announced; ‘I’m moving out’. And then I just went. I dragged my things to my car, ignored the shouting from the door and drove off. They still have no idea where my apartment is.” She added.

Slade, whose eyes had widened at finding this woman to be so gutsy, chuckled and said; “I’d imagine you’re very happy keeping it that way.”

“I am.” The redhead smiled happily. “Not even Tommy knows where I live. He’d only want me to go back to take some of the heat off him. Now that our parents don’t have me to break and verbally terrorise, all their attention has been turned to the only child left in the house.” A satisfied, but somewhat spiteful grin settled upon her pretty mouth. “Now he knows how I always felt and it’s making him miserable, just like it made me miserable…” suddenly, she paused and, gasping lightly, looked up at him and said; “I can’t believe how immature all of that just sounded. And I’ve talked for so long! Won’t you tell me a bit about yourself, Mister Wilson?”

“Call me Slade.” He said, the corner of his lip twitching upwards and staying that way for quite some time. “There isn’t much to tell, really. I trained to be in the military, I grew up with no siblings and I had very little parental influence. I relied on myself.”  
“Were you ever lonely?” She asked quietly, her eyes practically radiating awe and respect.

He inhaled thoughtfully before he said; “No. I was, am, an incredibly focused man.”

Throughout their conversation, her grip on his arm had grown steadily tighter and the more he spoke, the harder she found it to take her eyes off him. She couldn’t say how old he was. Fifty, perhaps? Maybe a little bit older, but Bridgett didn’t care. She could feel her insides bubbling and her body’s need for his attention and only his. The colour and depth of his left eye captivated her, whilst the covered right one piqued her curiosity and adoration. It must have been hard for him with only one eye…

“Do you mind if I ask what happened to your eye?” She asked shyly, barely meeting his gaze as a blush of embarrassment, for fear that she had asked him to tell a story far too personal to be told, crept up her smooth alabaster cheeks.  
“I lost it.” He replied simply, but she could see a grin playing on his lips.

“Yes, I can see that.” She laughed. “But how did you lose it, if you don’t mind telling me?”

There was a beat as the music for the ballroom dances began and couples took their places before Slade answered her. “My wife tried to kill me.”

“Oh.” She said, the amused expression on her face morphing into one of shock and horror as her cheeks flamed and her heart sank. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

“It’s fine.” He smiled gently. “I’ve moved on. Like I said, I rely on myself.”

She took that to mean they were no longer together, but as she deciphered this, another wave of embarrassment washed over her; for her heart was suddenly elated once more to know this reasonably attractive, albeit much older man, was single.

“Still…” She murmured. “I should’ve thought before I asked you…”

A silence passed between the two that was not exactly uncomfortable, but Bridgett no longer felt she could look up into his good eye and drink in every word that left his mouth – mainly because none did at that precise moment. It didn’t last for long, however. Slade hadn’t meant to dishearten her. He had answered her question with a little more pensive sombreness than he had meant to and he therefore felt obliged to make up for it.

“Would you like to dance with me?” He asked her, looking down in to her deep brown eyes with more want than he knew he had for her. It pleased him to see the happy smile returning to her face almost immediately.

“Yes, that would be lovely.” Bridgett replied joyfully, causing something to happen deep within Slade that was quite new to him; a sort of pleasant tightness came over his abdomen that only lasted for a second, but it was one of the most powerful sensations he had ever felt.

The slow waltz was perfect as far as Bridgett was concerned. She could be as close to him as she liked, chests pressed together, and no one would bat an eye. They took a stroll to the middle of the room where many others had started to join in, well hidden from the eyes of Tommy, Bruce and Harvey – for now, anyway. They began almost leisurely as she placed her hand on Slade’s broad shoulders, surprised to feel that he was very well-built beneath his clothes. As he lay his right hand on her waist, he gently grasped her free one with his left, knowing that she would be familiar with this dance (and therefore not uncomfortable) due to her upbringing. Having observed these kinds of parties before, it was not hard for Slade to fall into step with her and he did so quickly, barely having to make the effort of learning the more complicated moves as his brain could work at ninety per cent of its full capacity. He was able to pick up movements just by watching how they were done and he was glad of this now more than ever.

A little while after they started, Bridgett soon realised that there was more to this man than met the eye. He was hyper-aware of her and the way her body could and could not move, shortening his strides as he must have been nearly a foot taller than she was, his hands putting the slightest pressure in just the right place, giving her subtle signals about where he was going to move next. He was an excellent lead, able to spot and cover the very few mistakes she made with ease and skill so that even Bridgett didn’t know she ever made them.

“I’m glad I got to share a dance with you.” She said, another shy smile making Slade’s insides coil. “You’re one of the best dances I’ve ever had.”

He chuckled once more and said; “I’m glad you think so.”

It was unavoidable that the other men would eventually catch sight of them and, as they stood talking, Tommy’s ever-watchful gaze landed on his sister and the man with whom she danced. He couldn’t say he was displeased, for it was normally in Bridgett’s nature to go for a young, attractive and naïve young man, but at the same time, it worried him that she might be breaking her tradition. Of course, there was always the possibility that she got along with Slade and had decided to befriend him, no strings attached. However, Bridgett’s willingness to be close to this man (so close in fact, that Tommy was sure they would be breathing the same air) worried him. He didn’t know what was worse; Bridgett seducing men ten years younger than she was (she was thirty-five, although she only looked about twenty-five), or being seduced by a man who looked twice as old as her.

“Does he often do that?” Tommy asked Harvey.

“What?” The District Attorney inquired.

“Dance with younger women?”

They looked towards Slade and his partner, watching them laugh and make conversation, perfectly in time with each other as Bridgett pressed herself further into him.

“I didn’t know he could dance…” Harvey muttered.

Slade felt her move even closer to him and he could smell the sweet spring blossoms that seemed to be her natural and soothing scent. She sighed happily and gazed wistfully into his eyes. However, he leaned down so that his lips were millimetres from her ear as they danced and whispered; “It would do you well to remember that I’m twice your age.”

His own words sparked an inner turmoil in Slade. He was playing a game, beginning the chase and wanting her to follow, but he also reminded himself that this wasn’t only about him. Surprisingly, he was thinking about Bridgett, too and the effects that anything physical they shared might have on her.

“I’m thirty-five.” She whispered back, the hairs on the back of her neck raised in response to their intimate conversation as Slade’s eyes widened a little in surprise. “You only look fifty…”

“Fifty-two.” He said with a grimace. “But at any rate, I’m still seventeen years your elder…”

“I don’t care.” She responded, the desperation suddenly evident in her voice. However, she calmed herself down just as quickly, worrying that she might be attracting the attention of nearby couples, taking a deep breath and saying; “Why should we let age bother us?”

“I’m nearly old enough to be your father…”

“And time is running out.” She reasoned. “We’re only on the planet for a fraction of the time we would like to be. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so comfortable with another person in all my life.”

Slade swallowed, knowing he wanted to give in to her, knowing she was right. They might never have another chance to see each other or talk to each other again. Even if it was only a fleeting moment, he had to seize it. He had never felt this way before about a woman. Everything she did mesmerised him, from the way she moved to the way she spoke; she was utterly beautiful and Slade found himself wanting to make some kind of more intimate contact with her. And he didn’t know how long he could wait.

He still maintained his dignity and confidence, ever so slightly brushing her ear with his lips as he said; “We should go somewhere a little more private…”

“Please.” She begged, her breast heaving with pure, hot need.

Slade gave a satisfied hum and bade her to follow him, looping arms with her again and advising that she act normal, walk and breathe as steadily and nonchalantly as she could whilst he navigated the least witnessed route to the door. Bridgett didn’t know how he kept so calm and collected. If he was as desperate to be with her as she was with him, it certainly didn’t show on his face. She, however, was a nervous, blushing wreck, trying not to make eye contact or get herself involved in conversations. He had told her gently to relax several times before they reached the open doors to the entrance hall and, whilst they were not able to slip out completely unnoticed, Bridgett had only been worried about Tommy catching up with them.

Thankfully, he didn’t see them escape and once they reached the marble tiled floor, their urgency took over and they began to walk much faster, or at least, Slade did. Bridgett was forced to run in order to keep up with him, for she took three steps to every one of his long strides. Without warning, he lifted her off her feet and into his arms and when she looked up at him, a wide grin was spread across his face and a glint had appeared in his cobalt blue eye. From there, he sped up further still, unable to contain some of the excitement and adrenaline that raced through his body and just then, that was the only way he felt capable of releasing some of it before it became his undoing.

Bridgett couldn’t stifle a giggle of ecstasy as they left Wayne Manor and the cool night air nearly took their breath away. Far behind them, the party continued, unaware and unaffected by their absence as they reached Slade’s car. She had to admit that the man had taste; a black Jaguar XE suited him very well and when he carefully placed her down again and drew the keys from his pocket, she couldn’t help but think of how attractive he really was by night, standing there and drawing his keys from the pocket of his tailored suit.

He held the passenger door open for her like the true gentleman he could be before he received a grateful smile in return and moved to the driver’s side. Not a word was said as they buckled their seatbelts and Slade turned on the ignition, but upon hearing the roar of the engine, Bridgett was visibly impressed.

“Wow!” She exclaimed excitedly.

“I never pegged you as the ‘loud car’ type.” He laughed.

“I’m more of a tomboy than people think.” She grinned slyly as Slade pulled out, leaving the wrought iron gates of the huge building in the dust. “Where are we going, Slade?” Bridgett asked quietly, laying her head against his shoulder.

“I’m not sure.” He admitted, although he carried on driving regardless, enjoying Bridgett’s presence and undivided attention. “Where would you like to go?”

“Anywhere, just as long as we can be alone together.” The redhead sighed longingly.

A grin tugged at the lips of the older male and as he increased the pressure he put on the accelerator, the city lights began to draw closer, a beacon of hope and satisfaction for the two as they would soon be able to do whatever they liked without anyone to ruin their good time. Slade couldn’t help but feel very attached to the young woman already. He knew that he shouldn’t, for her own safety, but as they entered the busy city and one of her hands genteelly came to rest on his thigh, his muscles tightened again and he grew restless with lust, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as his breathing became a little heavier.

Every part of Bridgett wanted to be close to Slade. She wanted to stare at him all night long and be able to reach out and touch him, no matter what the time or the place. She just wanted to be near him, pressed against him and, a perhaps darker thought that invaded her mind now they were alone, pinned beneath him as she clawed his bare back in pleasure…

Suddenly, she became aware of the tension both in the air and within Slade; he seemed rigid and anxious, his gaze locked firmly on the road and his silence that was as though it was some supernatural force that kept him quiet, rather than him choosing to be.

“You seem nervous, dear…” Bridgett said, her tone soft and soothing as she began to trace patterns on his inner thigh with her fingertips.

On the outside, there was no sign of Slade having any reaction at all to her light teasing, but little did she know that his heart was pounding against his ribcage as his grip on the wheel tightened. He found himself wishing that her hand would slide further upwards and relieve the ache that had started to cause his member to swell.

“Is anything the matter, Slade?” She asked with genuine concern, studying his strained expression and hoping he hadn’t changed his mind.

He masked his quite obvious arousal well, instead peering at the dashboard before he said; “Do you mind if we pull over?”

“Fine by me.” She replied, somewhat relieved that he was still as courteous as before. She assumed there must’ve been something suspicious that had been flagged up on the dash and she truly believed that as he pulled over onto the side of the road that was starting to get more hectic the closer they came to the middle of town. She still believed him when he unbuckled his seatbelt and shed his dinner jacket, but that changed when, in what seemed like one deft movement, he leaned over, grasped her hip with a large, yet tentative hand and crashed his lips against her full ones.

The muffled moan of great relief that he exuded sent electrifying tingles through Bridgett. Make no mistake, his sudden actions had come as a complete (pleasant) surprise, but her arms curled around his shoulders as she brought him closer, trying to find the rhythm of his frantic kisses in order to join in.

Eventually, as he seemed to have expressed the surge of desire that had overtaken him, he became less forceful and more passionate, giving her the opportunity to move her lips against his in the still heated lip-lock. She let a soft moan rise from her throat as she angled her face to allow the kiss to deepen further, running a hand through his hair, the only sign of his age catching up with him. He was otherwise just as keen and energetic as a frat boy, taking his chance to part her lips with his and slip his tongue into her mouth. They both groaned this time, hearts beating against one another’s as Slade tenderly explored this new area with only the tip of his tongue at first before he grew more confident, gently flicking it against her own and coaxing her to do the same to him.

She took her turn in curiously allowing her tongue to travel between his lips and returning the favour, liquid heat pooling between her legs as she felt the hardening bulge in Slade’s trousers prodding her stomach. It made her gasp in pleasure before he slowly pulled away and proceeded to place a trail of tender kisses down her jaw and neck, her soft sighs of bliss filling the heavy air.

It was only then that she became aware of the outside world as she happened to turn her head in the direction of the window. The bright headlights and thundering of the occasional HGV brought her back to her senses, so she laced her fingers through his hair again as he nibbled on her collarbone. 

“Ah… S-Slade…” her plea came out as more of a moan as his discovery of her sweet spot sent waves of pleasure shooting to her core. “W-we should go somewhere else…”

He paused, his heavy breaths lingering on her neck. “Do you trust me?” He asked, sliding his tongue over the spot he had just nipped.

“Y-yes…” She breathed her answer. “It’s just… We’re parked on the side of a main road...”

Slade shifted back into his seat as deftly as he had leaned over to kiss her, although he was thoughtful, his eyes searching the wheel for some sort of answer. “Where can we go? My place is a twenty-minute drive across town. I take it you don’t to wait that long to tear my clothes off me.” He grinned.

“I can’t wait that long.” She said. “My apartment is about the same distance away…”

Slade sighed pensively before his eyes snapped open and he said; “I’ve got an idea.”

Bridgett was thankful she still had her seatbelt on, for he barely looked before pulling out again and speeding down the road. He had to be at least twenty miles over the speed limit…

He saw her eyes widen in fear as she clung to her seat and he attempted to reassure her by saying; “I must apologise. I’ve forgotten to tell you something about myself that you might like to know…”

“You’re reckless. I can tell.” She replied meekly.

“Not exactly.” Slade replied. “You see, when I was in the army, I was a test subject for a formula that would create ‘metahuman super soldiers’. It gave me massively enhanced strength, agility and senses…” Her eyes were glued to him, but she was forced back onto the seat with a mixture of terror and shock. “And another thing I should warn you about…” he began, taking a sharp right that knocked Bridgett’s breath away. “Is that the normal human brain can only work at about twenty per cent of its full capacity at any one time. Mine can work at ninety, so I can pretty much predict what a person is going to do before they even think about it.”

Bridgett’s jaw dropped and she could only stare at him, mouth agape, until her sense kicked in. “If your brain can work at ninety per cent, what the hell are you doing in Gotham attending Bruce Wayne’s annual ball?”

Suddenly, he hit the brakes and she was thrust forward rapidly. She had wanted to say something along the lines of ‘thanks for the whiplash!’ or ‘you do realise that my face nearly went through the windscreen?’, but all she could say was; “what the hell are you?”

“A mercenary.” He replied, smiling cockily, but that displeased her even further.

“You… you kill people?”

“Yes – but not tonight.” He added. “I haven’t got any jobs tonight, so I was observing the population of Gotham.” Bridgett was still speechless, so he said; “You still trust me, don’t you?”

She took a good, long look at him just then, analysing his squared jawline, surprisingly smooth skin and supple lips that had been all over her neck and face only moments ago – and she had enjoyed it. She inhaled as she thought about her situation and about whether she still trusted him after all.

He had been nothing but gentlemanly and loving so far and, as far as she was concerned, there would be no one who wanted to have her killed off. Slade was also an incredibly good kisser with the most beautiful coloured eye she had ever seen in her life. He had kept secrets from her, but they had only known each other for about an hour. It wasn’t normal to tell a person everything about yourself in that short time, so when he began to look as though he was dreading her answer, she said; “Yes. Yes, I do trust you, Slade.”

“Good.” He smiled, surprising her with the softness of his voice. “So, is this secluded enough for you?”

Bridgett looked out of the window to see a completely different scene than what they had just raced out of. Their only light source was the silver moonbeams that shone in and illuminated his handsome face. From what she could tell, they were in some sort of disused car park, the white lines on the tarmac chipped and faded. The streetlamps evidently didn’t work and the large warehouse to their left was shrouded in darkness, the windows boarded up and the pigeons nesting wherever they could.

“Perfect.” She grinned back, unclipping her seatbelt at last and slipping off her heels.

Again, Slade gave the chuckle that she would know to be only his and said; “Excellent” as he moved to lower her seat back and properly lie on top of her this time.

It felt much more real now that she was laying back comfortably, Slade peppering her chest with kisses and chaste licks at her hot skin. Another light moan escaped her as one of his hands crept up her leg to her thigh and stayed there. His other hand skimmed her sides and caused her to shiver and arch her back, allowing him to slip it beneath her to undo the button at the top of her dress. Her growing impatience did not go unnoticed as she pulled down the side zip herself, wanting him to strip her. She could feel her nipples hardening just imagining the way he would caress her bare skin, making her moan and groan into the night.

“Why rush, pet?” He grinned against her now exposed shoulder. “We’re all alone and we’ve got all the time in the world.”

“I need you, Slade.” She answered lustily, lifting her hands to remove her headband and tossing it somewhere behind her.

As her red fringe fell over her eyes and she removed the pins that tamed her curls, Slade couldn’t help but think how wildly striking she was. Her cheeks and chest were dusted pink with arousal and her breathing was rapid with want for him. He placed several tender kisses at her neck and shoulder, making her sigh and moan as she fumbled with his bowtie desperately.

“You’re wearing too much.” She growled in his ear.

“As are you.” He replied, pulling her dress further down until he slipped the silky material over her hips and lean legs, but he took his time, brushing his knuckles over her skin and making her shiver, finally able to take in every detail of her body.

His eyes trailed from her full breasts that were still (unfortunately) covered by her red strapless bra, all the way down her slim waist where his hands now lay to the red, lacy underwear and further down her smooth legs. He bit his lip and gave a quiet moan of approval, causing a seductive glance to pass between them. As Slade amused himself, dragging his fingertips lightly down her ribs and abdomen, Bridgett lifted her wanting hands to his neck to unbutton the dress shirt that, by this time, was beginning to constrict his heaving chest. As she popped open the last button, Slade peeled the garment away from his clammy skin and dropped it on the driver’s seat. Bridgett could only stare as he hovered over her with his hands either side of her face and try to comprehend that this almighty Samson lookalike was about to make love to her. And by God, he was muscular. His pectoral muscles were perfectly formed and sturdier than any like them it ever been her pleasure to touch. She ran her hands over the prominent ridges of his abdomen and he couldn’t resist showing off just a little by tensing them as she did so.

“Jesus…” Bridgett muttered in awe.

“Not quite.” Slade replied cockily. “But I’m glad you think so highly of me.”

She soon silenced him, however; she began to search for a sensitive spot on Slade’s neck, gently kissing and nipping below his ear, listening intently for any alterations in his breathing. Eventually, he let out a quiet groan and his eyebrows lifted in pleasure when she licked and nibbled his earlobe. He wanted to collapse onto her just then, let her do whatever she liked to him, but he wanted to pleasure her too. He wanted to hear her moan his name and beg him for more.

Slowly, he reached behind her again to unclasp her bra and pulled the clothing off her, only letting it slip from his fingers after he had run the pads of his fingers over the lace patterns. For the first time, Bridgett was now a little shy. She cared about what Slade thought of her and when he stayed silent, staring down at her already hard nipples, she became more nervous than she could ever remember being in a sexual encounter.

However, Slade seemed to pick up on this and quickly recovered, lowering his head to kiss her warm breasts. She closed her eyes and concentrated only on what he made her feel, placing one hand on his back, the other in his hair again as his kisses worked downwards steadily. First, his lips moved down and to the curve of her breast where he paused to suck lightly on the sensitive skin. Bridgett moaned a little louder than before, encouraging him to swirl his tongue around her nipple.

“Oh, Slade, please…” She whimpered, begging him to pleasure her further and he did not resist this request, curling his lips around her nipple and softly nipping it, eliciting another moan from his beautiful partner as her back arched.

Slade’s member was restrained in his suit trousers, but he didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to keep it that way. As her body rose from the seat, she rubbed her thigh against his growing hardness and he bit back a groan, trying to hold back and ensure she was comfortable with everything he was doing.

It wasn’t long before Bridgett had reached between them to unfasten his belt and pull down the zip, prompting him to kick off his shoes and socks before he speedily, impatiently took off his trousers. She immediately grasped his member and watched his pleasure become apparent on his features, his eyes rolling back in his head and his mouth falling open as he gasped and groaned.

“Ah!” Slade cried as Bridgett began to stroke him through his boxers, rocking his hips to create more friction. He had never been so desperate, his body beginning to tremble, convinced that if any obstacles remained in their way, they should be removed at once.

“Do you like that, Slade?” She whispered, but she was surprised by his imperative response.

“Take off your underwear.” He gasped, pulling his own boxers down as he removed the only article of clothing he had left on.

“I want you to do it.” Bridgett murmured, her eyes glued to his manhood. He was very well endowed and it made her insides clench just thinking about how he would satisfy her, filling her and stretching her to bursting point.  
Slade was growing impatient, but he wanted this to last, so he slowly pulled the lacy garment down her legs, his lips following the trail his knuckles made on her skin, kissing down her right leg agonisingly slowly before the item dropped to the floor and he moved back up her left leg, taking gentle nips on the way before soothing the playful bites with a sweep of his skilled tongue.

They were now completely exposed to each other, the moonlight silvering their skin as they paused to appreciate the moment. Bridgett moved her hands over his muscled back as he drew closer to her centre. He noticed instantly that she was breathing rapidly, wanting so badly for him to pleasure her, but not wanting to say it. ‘I can fix that’ Slade thought to himself, grinning knowingly and making Bridgett shudder with anticipation and excitement.

“Tell me how much you want me, Bridgett.” He demanded, licking her inner thigh leisurely.

God, please, Slade!” She cried, but he wasn’t entirely satisfied with her response.

“Say it.” He almost growled, taking some sort of sadistic pleasure from watching her beg and plead with him. “Say you want me.”

“I need you, Slade!” She exclaimed. “I want you. I love you…”

The latter part of her sentence had just sort of slipped out in a desire-controlled frenzy, but she most definitely meant it. She had only known Slade for a short period of time, but this experience was unlike any other she had ever had. She felt something with him, a mixture of things, in fact, that drew her to him, such as his ability to be tender and loving, even though he looked stern and cold and his eloquent speech that captivated her from the first moment he spoke to her. But above all, the electric blue eye that showed experience, wisdom and passion whenever their gazes locked on one another was the thing that made him so charming.

Slade looked momentarily surprised by this admission. It had been so long since he’d heard those words and it stole the breath from his lungs in the most amazing way possible. For the first time in a long time, he felt needed and loved – and he liked it.

Suddenly, to show his gratitude towards her, he took a long, slow lap at her heated womanhood and he was forced to place both hands on her hips to keep her relatively still.

“God, Slade!” Bridgett groaned, arching her back and tugging at locks of his hair. She flew into an ecstasy of twitching and moaning as he sped up, pure instinct making her gyrate her hips to the rhythm of his tongue. She cried out in sheer pleasure as his mouth came upon her bud, sucking it and teasing it with his tongue.

Bridgett could feel herself drawing closer to the all-consuming bliss that she knew Slade would give her, but she did not know when. She had a feeling that he, whilst he wanted her to enjoy herself, would not let her find release just yet. Her thoughts rang true when he pulled away and grinned up at her, his eye glinting with mischief as she panted heavily. He chuckled as he planted gentle kisses on her hips, steadily moving up her stomach and between her breasts until his lips met hers, capturing her in a long, deep kiss that made her dizzy with desire. She was ready for him and she knew it, but his lips felt so good, so right against her own. He was different to any other man she had ever slept with before, older, but much more passionate and considerate of her and the way she felt, wanting to please her because he cared about her and, dare she think it, loved her, not because to win a groan from her would be like a victory.

When Slade broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers and she felt his hot breath fanning her face. She could not have described how much she wanted him just then as he searched her expression for answers to questions he hadn’t asked.  
“Have you done this before?” He asked quietly, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Not for a little while…” She admitted, her cheeks becoming even redder.

“Me neither.” He chuckled. “We’ll take it slow.”

Slade reached for his wallet in the door compartment nd fished out a foil packet. Bridgett was glad he’d thought of that. She certainly hadn’t. She’d forgotten that everything else existed over the course of the past half-hour. It was just her and Slade. That’s all she ever wanted it to be.

He was about to open it, but Bridgett caught his wrist gently with her small, dainty hand. He looked at her for a moment, confused, until she said; “Let me do it.”

His look of uncertainty was replaced by a grin. “Be my guest.” He said, handing her the packet.

Bridgett didn’t normally request that she put her bed partner’s condoms on for them. She always felt embarrassed and too methodical, using what she’d learned in sex-ed in order to avoid the latex splitting. Slade didn’t seem to think she was, or if he did, he didn’t let on he did. He dipped his head to kiss her neck again as she pushed the condom to one corner and carefully tore the packet open. When he lifted his hips a little to give her easier access, she rolled it on slowly, savouring the sound of the groan that erupted from deep within his throat. She wrapped her arms around his back as he lined up his member at her entrance, just brushing her bud with his tip.

“Are you ready, my dear?” He whispered.

“Yes… Yes, please, Slade.” Bridgett begged. “I want you so much…”

He kept his face buried in her neck, listening for any telling changes in her breathing as he slowly entered her, inch by inch, going further in until he was about halfway. He didn’t need to see her face to know she was in a state of ecstasy. Her mouth hung open and she threw back her head, moaning quietly. He breathed rapidly against her neck, swallowing a groan of male delight as his left hand trailed her body. She gently lifted her hips, prompting him to go deeper, a request he was only too glad to acquiesce to.

Slade was positive he was dreaming. It felt far too good to be real as he eased a little deeper into her, always keeping in mind that he couldn’t hurt her. He’d never forgive himself if he did. Several airy moans left Bridgette’s lips, growing in intensity and frequency the further in he went. This torrent of long-since-used emotion that boiled in both of them fuelled the passion as he nipped at her neck, sending little jolts of pleasure all over her body. He stopped when he felt he had moved as deeply as would be comfortable for her and exhaled, savouring the feeling of Bridgett’s inner walls tightening around him.

“S-Slade…” She whispered with a shiver. Every minute movement he made sent tingles through her. “You feel so good, Slade…” She breathed, her mouth pressed to his ear.

That admission alone tried his willpower. He wanted to bury himself deeply in her and allow her to feel all of himself, but he was still wary of taking things too far, or doing anything she wasn’t comfortable with.

He needn’t have worried however; Bridgett soon wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him down to her, causing their hips to meet and Slade was now buried to the hilt. They both groaned in bliss and she felt his member throbbing within her, but he was still gentle and when he began to move at last, feeling she was comfortable enough, his thrusts were slow and tender, allowing her to become accustomed to his size.

Her lengthy groans and tightening grip on his shoulders and hips made him go just a little faster and when she began to rhythmically lift her hips to meet his thrusts, he could conceal his true colours no longer.  
“Oh, Bridgett…” He moaned against her ear.

“Ah! Slade, harder, please! Harder!” She begged, feeling her climax beginning to build in her like a coiling spring.

He readily obeyed, moving harder and more deeply with each thrust, beginning to moan repeatedly. Bridgett clung to him, feeling some of his true strength that he held back in order to prevent himself from hurting her, but she wanted more. She wanted him to let go so she could feel all of him.

“Deeper, Slade…” she whispered.

However, he slowed just a little and said; “You don’t know what you’re asking for.”

“I want to feel you, Slade…”

He paused and swallowed, wondering if he should. He wanted to, but he had to keep in mind that he didn’t know his own strength…

However, it wasn’t long before Bridgett began to suck and nip his sweet spot once more, sending a surge of bliss through him and breaking the final ounces of his resolve and his sanity. He could hold back no longer. He loved her, loved the way she moved, spoke, touched and moaned, loved her acceptance of him and loved the way he could not tell where he ended and where she began. This was unlike any other intimate experience he had shared with anyone. He felt so alive, so free and so devoted to his partner and it was growing addictive. He never wanted this to end as a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead and he moved as hard and as fast as she was asking him to – and neither had any regrets.

At last, Bridgett became aware of his true prowess as the pleasure caused her to give long, needy groans with every delicious movement he made within her, but God, did it feel good. She’d never experienced pleasure like this and she knew she never would again. Not without Slade.

“Oh, God, yes!” She cried. “Yes, Slade! That’s it!”

Slade moaned and grunted, erotic ecstasy erasing his inhibitions as he buried his head in her neck and realised he was close to his climax. Judging by Bridgett’s lusty cries and yells of his name, she was too. He wanted nothing more than to pleasure her, so he adjusted his angle ever so slightly so that, firstly, her bud rubbed against his pubic bone with every forward movement, causing her to tilt her head back once more and expel a loud groan. The other thing this new angle achieved was the discovery of that most responsive part inside her, which quickly became far too much for her to hold on.

The spring of arousal that had been coiling within her snapped and an immense wave of pleasure wracked her entire body as her nails raked his skin and her body bowed off the seat. She gave another final cry of delight and shuddered before she settled once more and awaited Slade’s impending release.

His followed not long after hers and Slade groaned almost wildly, tensing and drawing breath, collapsing on top of her with a heavy sigh. They both lay like that, panting, sweating, but still finding even after their passion and longing for each other had been fulfilled, they didn’t want to part. They felt just as deeply for each other as they had before.

Bridgett took this as a very positive sign indeed, for it meant that this relationship with her beloved Slade (she thought how remarkable it was that she had met him only hours ago and she already considered him hers) was likely to last. She needed it to last, for the sake of her sanity as much as her very soul. He was so different from any other man she’d ever met, courteous, strong and independent, concerned for her more than for himself and putting her desires before his.

Half-an-hour later, they still lay in Slade’s car, their clothes scattered about the leather upholstery in a disorganised array of affluence. However, they had altered their position so that Slade now lay back on the seat and Bridgett’s slender body rested on his right side, their legs tangled and her head buried in the crook of his neck. Everything about it just felt so right, their exhausted figures seeming to meld together like two pieces of the same puzzle that had finally come together.

Sighing happily as Slade draped his shirt over her to keep her warm, Bridgett snuggled into his embrace and felt a pleasant cosiness begin to lull her to sleep.

“Don’t leave…” she uttered in her drowsiness.

“I won’t.” He replied firmly, tracing circular patterns on her back with the fingertips of his left hand and using the right to stroke her hair.

She gave a light, tired moan as she settled on his chest, not caring that she was about to fall asleep. She knew Slade wouldn’t mind. “I love you, Slade.” She muttered. “I don’t want this to be the last time we see each other…”

“You worry too much.” He chuckled, the vibrations of his voice rumbling against her ear. “I’ve every intention of finding out where you live.”

Bridgett giggled. “Or I could just tell you.”

“Too easy.” He replied with a smirk. “I like a challenge.”

“A woman is giving her address to you willingly, and you’re refusing?”

“No.” He grinned. “I’m playing hard-to-get.”

“I’ll have to knock some sense into you…” Bridgett mumbled and took a playful bite at his neck.

“Sleep.” Slade laughed quietly. “And stop complaining. You know I won’t be able to resist visiting you tomorrow night…”

Bridgett was satisfied with that, so she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, his steady heartbeat soothing the deepest recesses of her heart and mind. She drifted off into a sleep full of pleasant dreams as Slade had a sudden tiredness overtake him, too. He would not ignore it with this beautiful woman lying on him and he felt compelled to rest, anyway.

Letting his eyes close and his body relax, Slade entered a state of peaceful slumber that was rare for him; normally, his dreams would be clouded with images of his wife, or he wouldn’t sleep well because he was still unable to break out of his military mind frame, ever wary of what could be lurking, waiting to ambush him. Now, that all changed and he wanted only to rest with Bridgett’s presence calming him, keeping him company until dawn.

Although it was long after sunrise when Slade eventually dropped her back at her apartment.


End file.
